Think it Over
by written
Summary: Hermione thinks about the pain, and talks to Harry, then Ron later. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It was created by the genius J. K. Rowling, besides the plot.  
  
Hermione went over to her bed and sat down. For weeks she hadn't been able to get any peace and quiet around here. And then there was Harry and Ron. Harry was quite depressing really. All he seemed to do was float around, nodding and looking ahead at something that could only be seen by him. She was really worried about him and also Ron. He kept ignoring her and only talked to say 'hi's' and 'byes' and other polite comments. Well, she had to admit, she was ignoring them as well.  
  
She felt awful about it all. If only someone would say something. She noticed Ron hadn't slept that much and of course Harry didn't. He probably slept the worst out of all of them.  
  
Maybe if she had talked to them earlier about it all, things would of turned better. But of course, you can't go back in time. But just in third year she had. But nonsense about it. There was nothing she could do about it.  
  
Everything was changing quickly. Not just her looks, but everything that seemed to connect to her in some way. She wanted to scream out that they weren't alone. She felt things to, she really did. She felt for everyone.  
  
She didn't care about herself. She cared, but she cared mostly for her friends, if that's what they were still called.  
  
She took one of her pillows and put it on her face where it sponged up her tears.  
  
She started crying for Harry who had no parents and had lost the closet person for a dad. She cried because of the life he had to suffer since he started living with the Dursleys.  
  
And then for Ron. He didn't have much money, but his family covered it all up. Poor Ron, always trying. Trying, trying, trying. Trying to please his parents and his friends.  
  
She cried for the rest of her family and friends. There goes Neville with his fear of Snape. And Ginny, after going through that awful thing her first year.  
  
Then she cried for herself. She cried and cried, letting all the pain inside climb its way out. Hermione cried for what seemed like hours, then finally fell asleep, her face tear-dried with her hair clinging to it.  
  
When she finally woke up the next day, she felt better than she had in weeks. It was real early too, just six a.m.  
  
She took a quick shower before all the other girls in her dorm woke up. Then she quietly walked out, going down the stairs.  
  
The common room was almost empty except for one skinny boy with a lightening shaped scar on his forehead. He was asleep on the couch in front of the fire, muttering to himself.  
  
"Sirius. . .I've got it. . .Come back...It's all my fault. . ."  
  
He tossed and turned under his thin sheet of blanket.  
  
Hermione went over to the poor boy. He clutched a small mirror in his hands, which was all sweaty. She looked at the mirror. Why hadn't Harry shown it to her before?  
  
"Harry? Harry? Wake up. It's me Hermione," she whispered softly.  
  
Harry woke up with a start and looked around wildly, finally settling on Hermione's pale face.  
  
"Hi Hermione," he gulped picking up his glasses from the floor and putting them over his eyes. "You nearly scared me."  
  
Tears started filling up Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Oh Harry," she said wrapping her arms around him. "I've missed you so much." A tear slid down her left cheek.  
  
"Me too," cried Harry faintly.  
  
She buried her head next to him. "What brought us apart Harry? Where did we go wrong?"  
  
"I dunno." They cried silently together.  
  
She brought her face up and started wiping away her tears. "Oh, just look at us. Harry, I've been meaning to talk to you."  
  
Harry nodded, he knew she was going to ask.  
  
"Harry, I know Sirius was very important to you. He was the closet you've ever had to a father, but you need to move on. You don't think I'm stupid not to notice? I'm just worried about you. I've been ignoring you, both you and Ron. I just don't want to think about what's happened. But it did happen Harry, and we need to realize this factor and continue our lives. It can't just fall apart bacause a love one dies. What if another person close to you dies, how will you handle that? If you can't pull yourself together now, you're absolutely bloody not going to the next time."  
  
New tears sprang to her eyes, and Harry felt terrible.  
  
"I know Hermione, and I've been thinking it through a lot. I'm really sorry. I am. But you know, I miss him. Sirius was more than a godfather, he was my friend. My best friend, like you and Ron." He put his head down and cried silently.  
  
"And that's not even the half of it yet," he said his voice shaking with anger.  
  
"What is it Harry?"  
  
He was silent for a minute.  
  
"You don't know the rest of it," he said in a small voice." Hermione waited for him to continue.  
  
"At the end of last year, I went to Dumbledore's office. He told me everything. Beginning with my scar and what Voldermort could do. He finally told me about this prophecy. You wondered why it had my name on it? Because I'm supposed to kill Voldermort before he kills me. Neither can live while the other survives. I have to kill him or else everything, everything is screwed up." He put his hands in his face and whimpered.  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say. No wonder Harry was feeling depressed, what with Sirius and then this. It was too much to handle at once.  
  
"Voldermort also tried to kill me as a baby because of the prophecy. Because it held the knowledge of how to destroy me. It was either me or Neville Longbottom and he chose me. But he didn't hear all of it Hermione, just the first part. And damn that two way mirror," said Harry staring at the mirror that he'd dropped.  
  
The mirror was small and squarish, looking completely dirty and old. "It's the gift Sirius gave me before we left twelve Grimmauld place after Christmas," said Harry after looking at Hermione's questioning face.  
  
"And when I finally realized its uses after his. . .death. Never mind what I said Hermione, its no good thinking about it," he said shaking his head.  
  
"No Harry," Hermione said finding her voice. "It's good to think about it."  
  
They stopped talking when they heard footsteps approaching. They looked at each other, before recognizing a certain red headed sixth year.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" asked Ron when he saw their expressions.  
  
Hermione started crying at once and reached for Ron, pulling him into a hug. Ron looked startled at the gesture, awkwardly began patting her back.  
  
After Hermione finished, she wiped her tears and turned to Harry. "I think you should tell him," she said in a firm, but soft voice. Harry nodded and looked at Ron. Then he began telling him everything that he and Hermione had discussed. At the end, Ron looked mortified and said.  
  
"I can't believe it mate."  
  
"I know," said Hermione joining. "It's awful. It's horrible."  
  
"What are you going to do Harry? I'm sorry I've been avoiding you guys lately," he added blushing.  
  
"It's okay," she said. "I think we all needed time to ourselves for a while. But now I think we should spend much more time together. Guys, we've got to think about us, where our friendship lies. And then Voldermort, we've got to do something about him. I don't want Harry to die," she said in a small voice.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione," said Harry quietly. "We'll think up something eventually."  
  
"I suppose you're right."  
  
"Yeah, now let's go down to breakfast. I'm pretty sure we're hungry, cause I'm starved," said Ron grinning and tugging at each of their hands.  
  
They smiled and they each followed Ron who had now let go of their hands down to the Great Hall. Hermione had never felt so much better and happier in her life than she did at that moment. She loved those two very much. Especially Ron. 


End file.
